


It's Always the Quiet Ones

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-03
Updated: 2006-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was feet/legs.</p></blockquote>





	It's Always the Quiet Ones

"We went to the beach after patrol. Took a little doing, but I finally convinced Angel to take off his shoes and socks and wade in the water with me."

"Sounds romantic."

"It was." Buffy smiled, remembering. "But I've never seen such white feet."

"Mood killer?"

"No, they were still sexy, Will. Strong looking."

"Big?"

"Well, he's a tall guy, so pretty big, I guess."

"You know what they say about guys with big feet."

"No, I --- Willow! Jesus!" Buffy's face was suddenly redder than Willow's hair would ever be.

That night Buffy's dreams became a lot more entertaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was feet/legs.


End file.
